The present invention relates to a system for power generation. Such systems generally comprise a turbine system, comprising both gas turbines and steam turbines, and a power generating system. At present the efficiency of the best known systems for power generation is about 55-60%. In such systems for power generation there is a need to improve their performance and their efficiency. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for power generation having an increased efficiency, in particular above 55% and more in particular 58-62%.